Some infinities are bigger than other infinities
by davidstennant
Summary: Or, one-shots exploring the various moments between Star and Marco from the beginning, to her eventually departure.


**Getting back into the fandom...slowly. Honestly, I wrote piece of this after the finale, but I'm nothing but a procrastinator. I rewrote it a few days ago, it's not the best but I wanted to finish this.**

 **Really though, they are gonna have nightmares about that day for a while. Mostly Star, definitely Star but I took a crack at Marco. Platonic Starco is great okay.**

 **Also, there's a reference here if anyone could find it. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Summary: A day like this doesn't go by without some kind of trauma.

I don't own SVTFOE.

* * *

Marco wakes up with a gasp, choking on the air that he tried to force into his lungs. It was burning, and even though his body was under one blanket, he felt as if he was being suffocated. He wildly wrestled with the bedspread and flung it to the side absentmindedly. His mind was a mess with flashes of the nightmare surfacing and his thoughts of _breathe, you have to breathe, remember your grounding exercises_ as well as _air, I need to g_ et out -

He stumbled towards his bedroom door, roughly turning the knob to leave. His feet led him to what he dimly recognized was the bathroom and it seemed that as soon as he came to that realization, he began to feel sick.

The room was starting to become smaller, much like the glass case he was trapped in - and _oh god_ , it seemed as if that thought made it worse. He gripped the sink with white knuckles, head down with his eyes fixed onto the drain hole. The tell-tale sign of that he was close to throwing up came in the very queasy state of his stomach and he tried to calm himself down.

 _Come on, Diaz. Ground yourself._

He drew his head up to the mirror, his face staring back at him. Marco swallowed and swallowed until he could find his voice, shaking.

"E-everything's f-fine. I'm safe. Star's s-safe. Mom and Dad are safe. Everything's..fine."

 _Again._ His inwards voice prompted and he continued.

"Every..everything is fine. I'm safe. Star's safe. Mom and Dad are safe. Everything's fine."

Again and again he went on, only finally stopping when his hands stopped shaking and he felt as if he could breathe normally. He studied himself in the mirror, his disheveled brown hair and night shirt that clung to his body. It was a while before he spoke.

"Everything's fine." He exhaled, firmly saying the words as if he wanted to convince his reflection of this. "Everything's _fine_."

He closed his eyes and exhaled once more, one that tried to get rid of all the troubles in his body before casting one last look towards the mirror. His reflection stared back at him and even he could see the weariness in his eyes. As he looked to try and get some form of sleep, something behind him in the mirror caught his eye. The face of someone familiar made him freeze and quickly spin around to see Star herself.

"Marco," She said softly from the doorway, remaining in the doorway. "Why are you up?"

He said nothing, the words in his head but not forming on his lips and instead settled for having a staring contest with the blonde princess. She looked as if she had a rough night as well, having seen her in a similar state before. She had a severe case of bedhead, her eyes - though wide, were tacked with weariness and slight bags formed under her eyelids. She stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking as if she wanted to walk over to him but wanting confirmation first. His heart panged at her appearance, she looked as if she hadn't slept and he wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort her. However, his state of mind was still at unease and he couldn't muster a movement.

Marco hesitated, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "H - how long were you standing there?"

She hugged her arms around her form. "Not that long. You were whispering something."

"Oh." He mumbled, eyes darting to the floor.

They stood in silence for a few moments, both wanting to say something - anything to break the uncomfortable silence but as nothing came up, the quiet stretched on. Finally, Star spoke. "Hey."

He raised his head in acknowledgement, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. She continued. "Um, you probably don't want to go back to your room. So, um.." Star picked at her hair ends. " - You could probably, I dunno - "

She raised hesitant eyes. "Watch some tv?"

He took in her stuttering, her unsure mannerisms and it hits him that whatever happened to her tonight, she is trying to offer him some comfort - she was thoughtful enough to realize that he was really out of it. His tense posture deflates at the realization.

"Yeah. That'd..okay." He nodded towards her.

She immediately walked over, nudging him towards the door and he fights to keep up with her stride. She led him downstairs towards the living room and placed him onto the couch. He complied, not able to muster up the strength to fight her, not that he wanted to. She reached for the remote on the coffee table, turning on the television to some show about a giant robot made of cats.

"Stay." Was all she said before running back upstairs and he blinked in confusion. He all but collapses back into the comfort of the couch, eyes focused on nothing in particular.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that before a blanket was draped over his form, Star making sure he was fully covered then diving under the cover herself. Marco reveled in the warmth but as comforting as it was, it wasn't enough and his brain, during its swarm of thoughts; was focused on the girl next to him. He tried to resist it, but the call for some form of comfort other than the blanket.

"Star?" He whispered hoarsely, eyes downcast. "Do you mind if..."

He finally drew his eyes up to meet her, and she was taken back by the intensity of his gaze. The way his saddened eyes locked with hers, they showed how unsure he was, as if she would reject him.

She quickly drew him into a warm embrace and he froze, hesitating for a few moments before desperately clinging to her. The terrors of his night still were there, don't get him wrong, but he could already feel the flashes of his nightmare slowly leaving. This hug did so much, he wondered if she realized that. Marco gripped bundles of her nightgown in his hands, relishing at the safe and solace she now brought and he realized that he never wanted to leave it.

However, he dimly realized that she clung to him as tightly as he was, as if she was afraid that he leave or something.

Star exhaled slowly, placing her head on top of his. "Do you...wanna talk about it?"

She didn't need to ask what "it" was and bits of the nightmare fluttered in his brain. They never really did talk after the events of a few days ago, both just clinging to each other more. He immediately tightened his hold on her, sinking even more into her comfort. "Not really."

"Okay." She simply said, tracing circles on his forearm and resting her head against the back of the couch.

They weren't even paying attention to the television.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
